¿Quien se lo imaginaria?
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: A simple vista vemos a una persona y nos hacemos una idea de quien es en realidad, en la mayoría de las ocasiones nos equivocamos al ya conocerla bien y eso es a veces bueno, pero ¿cuando no?, por ejemplo: ¿qué tal si tu mejor amigo desde la infancia resulta ser un asesino a sangre fría? -Shadaria


**CAPITULO 1: Día del concierto**

**Parte 1**

Lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿Qué más se podría hacer?, ese era el y seguiría siendo él, ese era su forma de ser, desde que tenía memoria siempre se había dicho lo mismo después de haber realizado su trabajo con éxito, pero la triste y cruel realidad era que el solo lo hacía por simple diversión, no le importaba el dinero o cualquier recompensa barata que le pudieran dar a cambio de la vida de un inocente, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina que recorría por su cuerpo cada vez que lo hacía o recordaba cada asesinato que había cometido las noches anteriores junto con la felicidad y autoridad que lo inundaba completamente, pero al salir el sol todo era un olvido, un dulce sueño que se había presentado durante el trascurso de la fría y solitaria noche…hasta que llegara la oscura y fría noche para demostrar totalmente lo contrario.

Los rayos cálidos del sol se había infiltrado como ladrón en su habitación ahuyentando sus recuerdos y haciéndolo levantar sus parpados con pesadez, ya que este solo estaba avisando que era ya de día, y que él había perdido totalmente todo el poder de decidir quien vivía y quien moría, para su desgracia, había vuelta a hacer el mismo joven violento y problemático que no le importaba ni un cacahuate a quien hería o lastimaba, la realidad es que ambas mascaras tenían las mismas actitudes al igual que el mismo libreto, solo había una pequeña diferencia, una tenía autoridad para asesinar y la otra no; se levantó lo más lento que pudo de su cama matrimonial luchando contra el cansancio que amenazaba con cerrar sus ojos, sus iris carmesí sangre denotaban cierta molestia y rencor asía la vida, sus labios solo confirmaban la molestia del joven erizo negro acerca de la llegada del amanecer, su más grande anhelo en ese momento era la llegada de la fría y oscura noche para volver a tomar el lugar que le corresponde en este planeta, para poder volver a sentir aquella cálida sensación de felicidad y paz que lo inundaba cada vez que escuchaba aquellos gritos desgarradores de sus víctimas; se dio una lucha rápida con agua fría para poder dejar por completo el reino de aquel dios griego del sueño, el tal conocido Morfeo que en estos momentos se había vuelto un enemigo para él al darle los deseos del sueño, termino rápidamente por completo su aseo personal dándole cierta satisfacción y frescura, sin mencionar un agradable momento de corta felicidad, su única vestimenta en ese momento era solamente una toalla blanca que rodeaba su cintura junto con otra del mismo color y consistencia que estaba sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto parte de su fornido y escultural cuerpo al igual que aquel mechón blanco que resaltaba por la púas oscurecidas del erizo, se dirigió con paso lento a su closet un mueble grande hecho de madera de roble de tonalidades oscuras que se encontraba adherido a las paredes cremas de su habitación, coloco su mano sobre una pequeña zona profunda de la puerta de este deslizándola asía su lado derecho revelando varios ganchos con ropa varonil reposando en ellos, en el suelo de este enorme closet se encontraban varios pares de zapatos, el ochenta por ciento de estos eran iguales, se trataban de unas zapatillas blancas con suela rojiza y toques negros con dorados, era extraño ver otro par que no fuera este, rápidamente y sin prestar atención alguna saco las prendas que usaría ese sábado, lentamente empezó a poner sobre su cuerpo aquellas prendas sin pretales atención alguna, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones de mezclilla y un par de esas zapatillas que tanto le gustaba usar, junto con su chaqueta negra de cuero para ocultar por completo su marca de nacimiento, esa fue su vestimenta para aquel cálido y odioso día según él, pero por supuesto no podría faltar una de sus fieles amigas, dentro de aquel mueble gigante de madera también se encontraba una especie de estante de aluminio cerrado, su forma era semejante a una caja fuerte antigua, el solo coloco su mano derecha sobre aquella rueda giratoria e ingreso rápidamente en ella y con un solo movimiento una numeración, coloco su mano derecha sobre la manija de esta, la cual se encontraba a un costado de aquella caja de metal que le hacía sentir en su mano un frio atroz al sentir aquel metal que se encontraba en las sombras, tiro de esta en dirección asía él haciendo posible su abertura al mismo tiempo que revelaba su contenido, varias clases de armas de fuego junto con algunas cuchillos de doble filo, que aún tenían impregnadas en ellas algunas manchas de aquel liquido carmesí que se encontraba en cada ser vivo, y algunos explosivos de diferentes formas se hicieron visibles al abrir la caja fuerte, una sonrisa cálida se formó en su rostro mientras los recuerdos de los asesinatos y misiones que había realizado con cada una de aquellas armas inundaban su mente dándole alegría, aquellos gritos desgarradores y llenos de temor retumbaban en sus oídos ocasionando que un par de risitas de parte de él salieran al exterior al ya no poderlas contener más, su risa tétrica retumbaba con gran estruendo por toda aquella habitación tenida de crema, su risa era semejante a la risa de un psicópata desequilibrado mentalmente (**N/A:** si se quieren dar una idea mas clara, es semejante a la risa de Yuno Gasai :v), introdujo su mano dentro de aquella caja metálica sintiendo una clase de frio en esta, cogió rápidamente una Beretta de 9 milímetros aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, cerro aquella caja fuerte azotando con cierta brutalidad aquella puerta de aluminio asiendo audible un sonido agudo semejante a un campanazo, lo mismo hizo con las puertas corredizas de aquel closet asiendo que un sonido estridente inundara aquella habitación junto con una gran parte de su solitaria casa a causa del eco que en esta habitaba, se lanzó de nueva cuenta en su lecho de un salto así atrás sin mucho ánimo depositando su espalda sobre aquel reconfortante colchón que estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas, sus brazos se encontraban detrás de su nuca para servir de soporte a su cabeza como si fueran almohadas y sus pies se encontraban tocaban el piso de madera pulida, su vista sangre se encontraba enfocada en aquel techo rasó pintado de blanco como si este le estuviera revelando un secreto muy oculto, pues no había nada que hacer para el por el momento, así que solo esperaría a la deseada noche para salir tras su nueva víctima, dejo caer sus parpados por completo después de un par de minutos cubriendo por completo sus iris sangre, trato de recodar los lloriqueos que aquel joven policía que había matado a causa de un disparo certero en el medio de sus ojos en la noche que apenas se había ido dejándolo solo, se rio por lo bajo de la dignidad de aquel difunto y siguió recordando aquellos sucesos que había vivido, un sonido estridente se hizo presente de un segundo a otro llamando totalmente su atención asiéndolo levantar de nueva cuenta sus parpados con cierta pesadez y airación (N/A: enojo :v) con pesadez se reincorporo de su cama apoyando totalmente sus pies sobre aquel piso para caminar rumbo al origen de aquel sonido que lo había despertado de su pequeño transe inducido por el cansancio; con paso algo lento, pero a la vez presuroso bajo aquellas escaleras de madera para llegar a la segunda planta de su hogar, aun se escuchaba claramente aquel sonido estridente proveniente del timbre de su hogar, que para su desgracia se hacía más insistente conforme pasaban los segundo, se dirigió a la puerta de su morada mientras se maldecía a si mismo por haber puesto ese odioso timbre que lo estaba sacando de sus estribos hasta el grado de querer asesinar solo con la mirada al idiota que estaba del otro lado de su puerta interrumpiendo su dulce soledad, abrió la puerta con molestia en su rostro viendo detenidamente a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de aquella puerta de madera, su mirada y rostro cambio a uno más calmado y con cierta pisca de alegría que se reflejaba en sus iris sangre al ver quién era el causante de aquel insoportable sonido, sus iris enfocaron a una joven eriza rubia con cabellos de oro e iris cielo-mar que tenia su rostro adornado con una bella sonrisa sincera, que usaba un vestido sencillo de color azul-mar corto hasta arriba de sus rodillas, un par de zapatillas cerradas del mismo color junto con un par de calcetas blancas que le llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla, traía entre sus manos enguantadas un pastel casero, al parecer recién hecho por el olor tan delicioso y dulce que aun emitía, el pequeño pastel de casi cincuenta centímetros de diámetro se encontraba adornado hasta el tope con diversos dulces y decoraciones con el betún y el fodam, en la cara del pastel blanquecino se encontraba la típica y nada original inscripción de feliz cumpleaños escritas con merengue rojizo, que al parecer era de fresa o de algún otro fruto rojo, esta pequeña frase que para la mayoría fuera felicidad y regocijo ya estaba siendo odiada por el erizo negro.

-**¡feliz cumpleaños Shadow! **–Pronuncio con regocijo la joven eriza rubia de iris cielo-mar con un tono de voz elevado al mismo tiempo que le entregaba aquel pastel de cumpleaños en las manos del erizo negro- **espero que te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti**

-**gracias Maria** –Pronuncio serio e indiferente el erizo negro reduciendo la importancia de aquel día, se hizo a un lado al recibir totalmente el pastel para dar entrada a su hogar a la joven eriza de cabellos de oro, la cual acepto la invitación sin reproche o alguna duda; ambos erizos se dirigieron a la cocina con paso normal, aun manteniendo cada quien su actitud y estado de animo hasta llegar a la cocina-comedor, el erizo negro dejo el pastel en la barra de su cocina admirando la belleza de cada detalle que tenía este aun con su mirada seria, aunque en el interior era un mar de emociones poco placenteras causándole algo de enojo asía el mismo- **se me había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños** –a la eriza rubia no le sorprendió en absoluto ninguna de sus palabras ya que no era la primera vez que lo oía pronunciarlas, solo se dirigió a un lado de donde se encontraba el erizo negro, aun paralizado viendo aquel pastel- **¿Cómo es posible que esto me pase todos los años?**

-**siempre estas ocupado en el trabajo o en la escuela, o golpeando gente** –Pronuncio alegremente la eriza rubia de nombre María adornando su bello rostro con una sonrisa amplia al mismo tiempo que dejaba ir una risita algo burlona por las últimas palabras que pronuncio, pero era verdad, así era su querido y viejo amigo oscuro, serio, reservado, frio, violento y en algunas ocasiones algo asesino si se le provocaba, puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo asiéndolo reaccionar y provocando que la volteara, le dedico una dulce mirada al mismo tiempo que sujeta las dos manos de Shadow y lo encaminaba a una de las sillas de la barra en contra de su voluntad- **es normal tu situación, no te culpes por ello** –volvió a donde se encontraba aquel pastel que había hecho entrando a la zona de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo de hoja filosa para empezar a córtalo y darle una rebanada de este al cumpleañero, el cual aun seguía en su mundo pequeño mundo provocando que frunciera ligeramente el ceño al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus puños cerrados sobre sus caderas- **¿me estas escuchando?**

**-si, si te estoy escuchando** –Contesto algo malhumorado el erizo negro rebajándole importancia a las palabras de la eriza rubia, la cual ya tenía entre sus manos un pequeño plato de cerámica blanco que contenía un gran trozo de pastel, lo dejo con delicadeza al frente del erizo azabache junto con una pequeña cuchara de plata- **es que…no es posible que me pase esto todos los años** –con delicadeza empezó a coger cucharadas pequeñas de pastel y las dirigió a su boca para poder saborear su dulce sabor, a pesar de que odiaba los sabores dulces nunca se poda negar a aquellos dulces que su pequeña amiga le ofrecía- **muchas gracias Maria, no se que aria si no tuviera una amiga como tu**–pronuncio calmadamente ocultando su molestia, dirigió su visita asía la joven eriza rubia que se encontraba lavando un par de platos y otros utensilios de cocina que estaban amontonados en su lavaplatos asiendo audible el correr del agua proveniente del grifo, ¿como alguien como él podía tener a una amiga tan atenta y considerada como ella?, esa era la pregunta que lo invadía a cada momento, el era un asesino a sangre fría y un ser totalmente antisocial, y para algunas personas un emo, y tenía una amiga así como ella, una persona dulce, que de verdad se preocupaba por él, que en aquellos momentos depresivos estaba a su lado, y que en ningún momento lo deja solo, era un misterio no solo para él, si no también para el resto del mundo, pues él no era exactamente amigable o dulce con las personas, era todo lo contrario, siempre trataba de alejarlas ya sea con una amenaza o enviándolas de vacaciones al hospital- **por cierto…¿Cuántos años cumplo?**

**-¿es enserio?** –pronuncio la eriza rubia con algo de ironía en su voz al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa más grande que la primera se formó en su rostro, rio ligeramente a causa de la condición de su amigo, eso si le parecía sorprendente tratándose de lo atento y deductivo que es- **cumples 19 años pero bueno no importa, lo que importa es lo de hoy en la noche, estoy tan emocionada de verdad** –pronuncio casi a gritos la última frase llena de energía, se veía que estaba a punto de explotar de la alegría que sentía en ese momento a causa del suceso que pasaría en la noche, puso sus manos sobre las de Shadow asiendo que soltara aquella cuchara dejándola caer en la barra de la cocina, asiendo audible un agudo sonido metálico que solo duro un par de segundo, apretó de sus manos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos, los iris de ella reflejaban cierto brillo de esperanzas y de anhelos causando en el erizo azabache cierto escalofrió en su columna vertebral, ya había visto aquella mirada en su amiga y no le gustaba nada a donde se dirigía aquella charla- ¡**no puedo creer que por fin podremos ir a un concierto de Moon Song!**

**-¿Qué?, ¿es hoy el concierto?** –Pronuncio sorprendido al mismo iempo que sus pupilas se contraían un poco, se maldijo con cierta furia en sus adentros por haber olvidado su compromiso para aquella noche, vio el rostro de su visita que al ver aquel cambio repentino de emoción de él cambio a uno más serio y sin emoción, no tenía que ser mago para saber lo que significaba esa nueva expresión en el rostro de ella- **es que se me olvido por todo lo que traigo en la cabeza…** –trato de excusarse, pero al parecer aquella excusa no lo estaba ayudando ya que la eriza rubia aún mantenía su misma mirada fija sobre él esperando una verdadera excusa, en esos momentos odia tener que llevar una doble vida, ya que su vida "social" (**N/A:** que vida social puede tener él, sino fuera por María se la pasaría solo y aburrido esperando a la noche) a veces le quitaba los placeres de la noche, y los placeres de la noche le quitaban la diversión de la poca vida social que tenía- **…aparte me comprometí con mi jefe a trabajar hoy en la noche, sino voy me despedirá, lo siento María, creo que será otro día**

-**no, no importa Shadow, tal vez en otra ocasión** –Su tono de alegría había sido desaparecido totalmente siendo remplazado por uno de tristeza y cierta desilusión por las recientes palabras del erizo negro, soltó las manos de aquel erizo que consideraba su amigo al mismo tiempo que trataba de impedir que sus lágrimas salieran- **será mejor que me valla, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y seguro que tú también, no le quito más su tiempo** **señor Hegdehog** –Salió de la zona de la cocina dispuesta a irse de aquella casa, se acercó al joven erizo negro dándole por ultimo un fuerte y corto abrazo a causa de su cumpleaños para luego encaminase a la puerta principal de la casa a paso veloz- **nos vemos después Shadow** –pronuncio con voz algo elevada y quebradiza la eriza rubia resistiendo los instintos de llorar al igual que el sentir de aquel odioso nudo en su garganta, coloco su mano derecha sobre la perilla de la puerta girando de esta para tratar de abrirla, de un fuerte tirón tiro de está abriéndola casi por completo para tratar de salir de aquella morada en donde vivía su amigo de la infancia, cuando su única forma de escape fue cerrada por otra fuerza externa que golpeo la puerta con cierta brusquedad para evitar su salida- **no te tienes que preocupar, es solo un concierto**

**-no es solo un concierto, desde que iniciaron su carrera en la música te han encantado y casi te matas por conseguir los boletos para su concierto** –Pronuncio seriamente el erizo apoyando su mano contra la puerta para evitar que la eriza rubia tratara de irse, en el interior de cierto modo se sentía fatal por haber olvidado la promesa que le había hecho, en el interior aún se seguía maldiciendo a causa de haberla herido, ya que ella solo lo llamaba señor Hedgehog cuando la había entristecido, aunque de cierto aun no entendía porque le preocupaba mucho el estado de animo de ella; la eriza rubia de iris cielo-mar solo elevo su mirada vidriosa para poder ver al erizo negro que aún se mantenía serio, de un movimiento rápido se lanza a él rodeándole con sus brazos en señal de que no importaba aquel dichoso concierto, que no era de total agrado asía él, Shadow no dudo ni un segundo en imitar las mismas acciones de la eriza para corresponder su abrazo- **voy a acompañarte a ese concierto, después de todo te lo he prometido y yo no rompo mis promesas**

**-¿y que pasa con tu trabajo?** –Pronuncio preocupada María levantando su delicado rostro para unir su mirada cielo-mar con la mirada sangre de su amigo oscuro- **¿y si te llagan a despedir por mi culpa?, no lo soportaría que perdieras tu trabajo por un simple concierto**

-**no importa** –Pronuncio simplemente Shadow rebajándole importancia a sus planes iniciales para esa noche, se separó lentamente de su joven amiga dedicándole una de sus pocas sonrisa para demostrar que era cierto lo que decía, aunque por sus adentros era todo lo contrario, se maldecía a si mismo por estar en esa cruzada mientras que sus anhelos de golpear o asesinar a alguien para bajar su furia crecían- **no te preocupes por ello**

**-¿estás seguro?** –Pronuncio María dejando caer sus orejas, su tono de voz denotaba preocupación asía el estado económico de su amigo, él solo rompió aquel tierno abrazo moviendo su cabeza de arriba asía abajo en señal de aceptación, iluminando por completo de alegría el rostro de la joven eriza rubia, de un movimiento rápido la joven eriza rubia volvió a formar a rodear al erizo azabache con sus brazos volviendo a formar un cálido abrazo que ella mismo corto tan pronto como se inició - ¡**gracias Shadow!, pasa por mí a las ocho para irnos temprano al concierto vale**

Así como fue de rápido el abrazo, así también fue su retirada de aquella morada, el erizo solo se acercó a la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con llave después de que la eriza rubia se había retirado totalmente de su morada, recargo su espalda sobre aquella puerta de madera al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a maldecir ya a sus afueras revelando totalmente su enojo y frustración asía la vida, ¿como era posible que estuviera en ese enredo?, golpeo una de las paredes blancas con fuerza haciendo una especie de hundimiento en esta, aun teniendo en su puño dentro de aquel hundimiento empezó a meditar en su situación con algo más de calma, no toda su situación estaba tan mal, mientras no le digan que hoy en la noche tiene algún clase de trabajo importante todo estaría bien, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse mientras su teléfono celular no sonara, aquellos pensamientos de solución a sus problemas le dieron cierta tranquilidad y paz a su alma atormentada, saco su mano de un tirón rápido de aquella pared al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro silencioso en señal de alivio, dejó caer totalmente su cuerpo al suelo sin preocupación alguna o cuidado, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que fueran las ocho de la noche para recoger a su amiga e ir a ese dichoso concierto de ese par de idiotas que no lo tenían para nada contento, pero el destino no lo iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente, en ese instante su teléfono celular sonó con gran estruendo asiéndose audible, no solo para los oídos del erizo azabache sino también para el resto de su morada, se volvió a maldecirse en sus adentros por su cambio repentino de suerte al mismo tiempo que cogía su celular de su bolsillo trasero, su digusto solo aumento más al ver quien lo estaba llamando.

**-¿qué quieres?** –Pronuncio seriamente Shadow contestando aquella llama telefónica aun acostado en el piso de madera de su casa, su tono de voz revelaba que estaba de mal humor a simplemente oírlo y que mataría al primero que tuviera al frente, no necesariamente debías ser adivino para saber que era mejor estar lejos de él en aquellos momentos- **¿me vas a responder idiota o ya puedo colgar?**

**-creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿cuando te levantas con el pie derecho?** –Pronuncio una voz masculina atreves del aparato telefónico, su voz era autoritaria y confiada a pesar de ser algo aguda a diferencia de otras voces escuchadas por el erizo azabache lo cual le molestaba un poco- **pero bueno cambiando de tema, te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños sobrino mi que de seguro te va a encantar, conoces a la nueva banda del momento Moon Song, ¿cierto?**

**-todo el mundo conoce a ese trio de idiotas** –Pronuncio serio Shadow y sin ánimo de lucro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- **no hay que ser un amante de la música para conocer a ese idiotas**

-**veo que tu no eres uno de sus muchos fans** –Indago el erizo adulto del otro lado de la línea al escuchar la voz tan reseca del erizo azabache- **checa tu buzón, encontraras dos entradas de primera fila y dos pases para camerino junto con un paquete lleno de botes con veneno, tu misión es que ese sea su último concierto, los tendrás que envenenar para no llamar la atención o levantar sospechas, no quiero a ninguno de esos chavales con vida, ¿está claro Shadow?**

-**si señor, cuando salga el sol solo serán historia** –Pronuncio seriamente Shadow analizando las palabras de su superior- **aunque preferiría dispararles, envenenar a alguien es un acto de cobardía**

-**no podemos levantar más sospechas para la sombra de la muerte, los tendrás que envenenar y punto final, a y una cosa más….**

No dejo continuar al zoomorfo de la otra línea dando por terminada la charla y cortando definitivamente la llamada telefónica, guardo su teléfono celular en uno de sus bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad, no todo su día era totalmente malo, tuvo suerte de que sus víctimas estarían en el mismo lugar que él y que a parte a María le gustaría conocer a esos cantantes de pacotilla en persona, se levantó del piso y con paso algo lento salió de su casa en busca de ese paquete, se dirigió rumbo al buzón que estaba a unos metros de la entrada de su casa para recoger su paquete, abrió la puerta metálica del buzón encontrándose con una caja de cartón envuelta con un forro café y las típicas etiquetas de envió, saco aquel paquete viéndolo detenidamente por unos momentos, antes de regresar a su morada con un paso más veloz. Dejo el paquete en la mesa del comedor para empezar a abrirlo con cierta lentitud para dejar al descubierto algunos botos de platico de color blanco juntos con los pases para camerinos para aquel odioso concierto, como unos veintisiete botes de plástico pequeño con muestras de plantas, jarabes y otros con pastillas se encontraban adentro de aquella caja, vio detenidamente cada bote y los empezó a poner sobre la mesa con cuidado, saco una olla y la lleno hasta la mitad con los diferentes medicamentos en jarabe que traía el paquete, se dirigió a su librero y saco un libro de plantas venenosas y lo empezó a leer detenidamente mientras comparaba algunas plantas con las muestras que tenía en algunos botes, se volvió de nueva cuenta a la cocina y se puso un par de guantes de plástico para no ensuciarse, empezó a sacar las muestras de plantas y las empezó a echar en la olla.

**-glicina, wistaria, muguete, nicotina, celidonia, celidueña, hierba de la golondrina, hierba de San Cristóbal, actea, laurel de montaña, ¿Qué más me hace falta para terminar?** –´Pronuncio con irritación aquel erizo negro de iris sangre checo con la vista aquel libro de plantas exóticas, una expresión de decepción se apodero de su rostro ocasionando que su sangre empezara a hervir por la molestia que sentía en ese momento al ver el futuro resultado de su veneno- **este veneno no los matara, al menos que…les haga algunos cambios** –una sonrisa siniestra apareció de repente en su rostro que llenaría de terror el corazón de todo ser vivo sobre la faz del planeta, con paso calmado dio un par de pasos asía su derecha llegando a su alacena, abrió la puerta de este revelando algunos productos de limpieza entre otras sustancias algo misteriosas, saco un bote de alcohol destilado, uno de cloro y otro de ácido sulfúrico, volvió a su mesa de trabajo con los botes en manos y empezó a vaciarlos sin cuidado alguno en la olla que contenía el resto de los venenos- **esto bastara, y si no siempre está el plan B**

Su teléfono celular empezó a emitir la dulce melodía de un piano al mismo tiempo que daba ligeras vibraciones captando la atención del erizo negro con franjas carmesí, por el angélica sonido del piano dedujo rápidamente de quien se trataba aquella llamada, cogió el teléfono entre sus manos y tosió un poco antes de aceptar la llamada para aclarar un poco su garganta.

-**hola Maria** –Pronuncio Shadow con su típica voz seria denotando algo de preocupación mientras se alejaba de aquella olla llena de veneno- **¿ocurre algo?**

**-es que como hoy es una noche extra mega especial pensé en ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa para usar esta noche y como Rouge está de viaje junto con Amy me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme –**Pronuncio una voz dulce y algo tímida desde la otra línea

**-claro María, será divertido, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer** –Pronuncio sin cambia su tono de voz maldiciéndose otra vez por haber aceptado, siempre cuando aceptaba ir con ella a comprar ropa terminaba como una mula de carga, camino hacia la entrada de su casa aun con el teléfono cerca de su oreja mientras contaba en su interior para no perder el control de si mismo mientras escuchaba a su amiga por aquel aparato móvil. Al estar frente a la puerta de madera dirigió su mano a la perilla de está sintiendo aquel frio del metal, tiro de esta asía él abriéndola por completo encontrándose con aquella chica de cabellera rubia con la cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono, la cual aún seguía usando aquel vestido azul-marino- **me tengo que ir, tengo una visita, adiós** –pronuncio rápidamente cortando aquella llamada innecesaria por parte de su amiga dedicándole a esta una mirada seria mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de cuero- **¿si recuerdas que tienes llaves de mi casa, verdad?**

-**jejeje** –Rio la joven rubia con alegría por el comentario de su amigo al mismo tiempo que asentía- **si, pero esto es más divertido –**Pronuncio alegremente tratando de controlar su risa, el erizo negro solo negó levemente con su cabeza, aunque no le sorprendía en lo absoluto el comportamiento de su amiga

El erizo negro con franjas rojas solo cogió rápidamente las llaves de su vehículo que se encontraban sobre una mesa de madera que se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal para facilitarle la ubicación de estas en las salidas imprevistas; salió de su dulce morada cerrando con llave la puerta de su casa para evitar sorpresas desagradables al regresar a esta, se encamino con paso calmado seguido de la eriza de cabellera rubia asía su cochera, saco del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta un pequeño control remoto con tres botones de diferentes colores, presiono sin atención alguno el botón que se encontraba al lado derecho ocasionando que la puerta del garaje se empezara a abrir lentamente revelando un camaro dusk de color azul oscuro metálico convertible con rines cromados y asientos de piel negro (N/A: Yo quiero un auto así :'c), la verdad el odiaba ese auto con toda el alma, y aun más porque fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su tutor legal, prefería mil veces más su motocicleta pero no podía usarla en esa ocasión por dos razones, la primera es que no iban a poder con la cantidad de bolsas de ropa y artículos de uso personal que iba a comprar su acompañante, y la segunda es que su motocicleta estaba manchada de aquel liquido carmesí conocido como sangre a causa de su última misión, suspiro pesadamente antes de subir a su auto junto con su acompañante, la cual se encontraba tarareando una de las odiosas canciones de aquel grupo musical que tanto odiaba, definitivamente ese no era su día y apenas estaba comenzando.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al dichoso centro comercial o en encontrar un lugar disponible en el estacionamiento, ya que por alguna razón el centro comercial se encontraba casi vacío a diferencias de otros días, entraron al centro comercial a paso calmado y se dirigieron a una de las tiendas de ropa favoritas de la eriza rubia, la encargada que se ocupada de abrir aquella puerta de cristal los recibió con un cálido saludo mientras les abría aquella puerta para permitirles la entrada, María le contesto cortésmente mientras Shadow le pasaba de largo, la verdad es que este no le importaba nada de lo que se encontraba en aquella tienda departamental realmente ya que era una tienda solo para chicas, lo cual causaba que varias zoomorfas enfocaran su mirada en él o le dieran uno que otro coqueteo asiéndolo sentir como en la universidad durante las clases de educación física, María empezó a recorrer la tienda rápidamente buscando con la mirada algo adecuado para ir al concierto mientras Shadow se sentaba a esperarla en uno de los sofás para clientes que tenía la tienda para que las chicas que fueran a comprar pudieran mostrar su ropa a sus amigas antes de comprarla para hacerlas sentir como una modelo profesional, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la eriza de cabellera rubia apareció a un lado de su amigo cargando en sus brazos más de veintitrés vestidos cortos, doces blusas de diferentes estilos, catorce mini faldas, diecisiete carteras de mano, trece collares, trece pares de pulseras, siete diademas para el cabello, nueve pares de zapatos de tacón alto, y tres pares de botas con tacón, Shadow solo la vio con asombro hasta que esta le lanzo la ropa en sima enterándolo casi por completo, la eriza solo cogió uno de los vestidos que estaban encima de las orejas del pobre erizo negro y corrió a los probadores más cercanos para empezar a probarse aquella ropa nocturna, ya que no quería comprar la equivocada, esto desespero un poco a su acompañante ya que sabía que perdería demasiado tiempo en aquella tienda departamental, cada vestimenta que ella se probaba iba a enseñársela al joven erizo negro para preguntarle como lucia, a lo cual el erizo daba su más sincera opinión o decía que le daba igual hasta que esta iba en el doceavo conjunto y él le dijo a una de las encargadas que se llevaba toda la ropa pagándola con su tarjeta de crédito para que la eriza ya no lo tuviera en aquel lugar y pudiera volver lo más pronto posible a su hogar a terminar los preparativos para esa noche, salieron de aquella tienda departamental con aquellos bolsas coloridas en donde se encontraban los artículos comprados después de haber pagado todas aquellas prendas de vestir y casi sobre girar la tarjeta de crédito de su amigo, el cual aún seguía sin entender la necesidad de tanta ropa o accesorios, sin duda alguna el tiempo que paso en aquella tienda fue mucho peor que aquella vez en que un oficial de policía le logro disparar en el brazo ocasionándole una gran vergüenza ante algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo; ahora ambos erizos se encontraban en una de las heladería de aquel centro comercial comiendo un delicioso helado, o mejor dicho la eriza de cabellera rubia se encontraba disfrutando de la cremosidad de aquel dulce helado mientras que su amigo se encontraba encerado en su pequeño mundo hasta que le conto a su acompañante acerca de las entradas especiales, y el pase a camerinos, lo cual causo un grito energético de parte de ella llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en esa parte del centro comercial.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde de aquel cálido día de verano, en total se habían tardado aproximadamente ocho horas en el centro comercial a causa de varias compras improvisadas de parte de la eriza rubia, el auto iba a mas no poder por las bolsas de prendas de vestir y cajas de zapatos que había comprado María en su "pequeño" viaje al centro comercial, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, ya era una costumbre para el erizo negro.

**-aun no puedo creer que hayas conseguido pases a camerinos para verlos en persona** –Pronuncio María emocionada sujetando aquellos pedazos de plástico que eran su pase a la felicidad con cierta fuerza y asombro- **¿Cómo los conseguisteis?**

**-Es difícil de explicar** –Dijo Shadow sin prestarle atención alguna mientras estacionaba el auto- **solo digamos que fue un regalo de cumpleaños** –María solo se le acerco a Shadow y le deposito un beso tierno e inocente en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, una leve coloración rojiza apareció en las mejillas del erizo azabache al mismo tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño en señal de molestia- **sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso**

**-y tú sabes que yo no lo puedo evitar** –Pronuncio alegremente María dejando ir una risita al mismo tiempo que abra la puerta de aquel auto, Shadow solo dejo ir un suspiro silencioso por medio de sus labios al mismo tiempo que imitaba la acción de la eriza rubia, se dirigió a la cajuela de aquel deportivo abriéndola para empezar a bajar todas aquellas bolsas de las cosas que había comprado su amiga de cabellos dorados, las cargo todas de una vez para no tener que hacer varios viajes aunque esto le dificultad el recorrido asía la casa de la eriza rubia, la cual estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, la eriza le abrió la puerta principal de la casa permitiéndole la entrada a su morada- **puedes dejarlos en donde quieras Shadow **–Pronuncio la voz dulce de la eriza rubia al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta,Shadow solo los soltó enseguida aquellas bolsas y cajas dejando que cayeran sin ningún cuidado al frio piso de madera artificial, al escuchar la cascada de golpes María dirigí sus iris cielo-mar en dirección de donde venía aquel ruido frunciendo levemente el ceño y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas e inflando sus mejillas al ver todas sus compras tiradas en medio de su sala de estar

- **¿Qué?, me dijisteis que los pusiera en donde quisiera –**Pronuncio serio Shadow frunciendo el ceño en señal de reproche al ver la actitud de su amiga

-¡**pero no en el suelo!** –Pronuncio María elevando su voz mostrando su disgusto con su tono de voz enfadado, soltó un suspiro pesado al mismo tiempo que daba ligeras negaciones con su cabeza, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso con sus compras a causa de su amigo, solo deseaba que nada se hubiera dañado como la última vez- **voy a bañarme y a prepararme para el concierto –**pronuncio calmadamente tratando de olvidar lo sucedido hace momentos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación**- si quieres puedes comer algo de la nevera**

-**Está bien** –Pronuncio Shadow sencillamente viendo como su amiga rubia desaparecía entre las escaleras, con paso calmado se dirigió a la cocina con su típica cara de pocos amigos luchando contra as ansias de darse un disparo para evitar ir a ese concierto, lo único bueno era que iba a acabar con ese trio de idiotas sin talento, y ya no volvería a saber de ellos- _**"Solo lo haces porque ella ha sido la único persona en la que puedes confiar de verdad y te soporta**__"_ – se repetia mentalmente para evitar hacer una locura, desde hace varios años que conocía a esa eriza rubia, de hecho de niño trato de ahuyentarla pero todo lo que hacía le resultaba al revés, en vez de alejarla la acercaba más a él hasta que se rindió y decidió intentar ser amigos, con el paso del tiempo descubrió que le agradaba la compañía de la eriza rubia aunque en ocasiones quería solo desaparecer para tener tiempo para el mismo y hacer su actividad favorita en todo el mundo, con paso lento se acercó a la nevera abriéndola de un leve tirón dejando al descubierto lo que había en su interior, introdujo su mano en está sacando una manzana roja- _**"pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta su música, es más son unos idiotas, aún estás a tiempo para decirle que no quieres ir, pero ¿y si se le acerca un idiota para coquetearle?, ¿y si necesita de tu ayuda para algo?"**__ –_salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido estridente de una pequeña alarma de cocina, se dirigió al horno de donde creía que venía aquel sonido odioso al mismo tiempo que cogía un par de guantes de cocina blancos y se los ponía, se inclinó en el piso doblando sus rodillas y levantando un poco sus tobillos para estar a la altura del horno, abrió la puerta e introdujo ambas manos dentro de este sacando una bandeja metaliza que contenía varias galletas de chispas de chocolate, se incorporó lentamente al mismo tiempo que con su pierna derecha cerraba la puerta del horno elevándola, se encamino asía la mesa del comedor en donde deposito con delicadeza aquella bandeja, un aroma dulce y delicioso empezó a inunda aquella habitación que servía como cocina tentando al erizo negro, no estaba acostumbrado a comer dulces pero tenía que admitir que aquel aroma sería un rival digno para los débiles de voluntad- **no le importara que tome una –**Pronuncio externamente en un susurro aprobatorio estirando su mano derecha asía aquella bandeja metálica para coger una de sus galletas hasta que un dolor pulsante se eso presente en su mano asiendo que un sonido ahogador saliera de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un par de pasos de aquella mesa de madera, su mano derecha tenía una leve coloración rojiza a causa de aquel golpe emitido por el rodillo de amasar que en esos momentos estaba siendo sujetado firmemente por una eriza de cabellera rubia e iris cielo-mar que usaba una bata de baño de color blanco y veía con molestia al erizo azabache que trataba de no gritar ante el dolor que sentía en su mano- **¡¿POR QUÉ LO HISISTES?!**

La eriza rubia solo dejo salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su ceño revelando lo molesta que estaba a causa del erizo negro que le miraba exasperado con sus rubís sangres al mismo tiempo que revelaba sus colmillos en señal de molestia.

**-¡TE IBAS A COMER MIS GALLETAS!** –Pronuncio airado la joven eriza de cabellera rubia aun con mirada molesta al joven erizo negro que se estaba maldiciendo así mismo por el dolor que sentía, y que tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro, tal parecía que solo con la mirada le estaba diciendo "las galletas son para comerse" enfadando un poco más a la eriza rubia que retomo su camino asía su habitación aun con el ceño fruncido- **¡Son para el concierto, así que no te comas ninguna!**

**-"Como disfrutare asesinar a ese trio de idiotas" **–Pronuncio en sus adentros Shadow imaginando todas las posibles maneras en que podía asesinar a esa dichosa banda que solo le había traído problemas desde que comenzaron su carrera musical- **"Idiotas"**

**HOLA GUAPURAS! Me extrañaron?! X3 -silencio de los lectores- Malos T.T**

**En fin…el día de hoy les traigo el inicio de un nuevo proyecto, y como se abran dado cuenta es Shadaria, mi pareja extremadamente favorita ^/^**

**En fin, espero que les haiga gustado este primer cap, y que como siempre, los haiga dejado con muchas dudas y suspenso para que vean el siguiente cap x3 y ya saben, si le gusto y quieren que siga me dejan un reviews o comentario, porque sin reviews no hay inspiración, y sin inspiración no hay cap, y sin cap no hay fanfic y sin fanfic…la verdad no se que pasa sin fanfic .-.**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**


End file.
